Obsesión
by Desis-chan
Summary: No se fijen tanto en el summary, sólo les digo que es sólo de Hikaru y Kaoru y una hermosa obsesión


Se que empecé mal con el fic de Alis y los gemelos, pero en serio lo siento gomen, gomen, se que no les gustó, tenía preparado éste para publicarlo después del de Alis, pero dado el caso de que fué todo un fracaso recurrí a bajarlo, y pues aquí está, es toditito de los gemelos y nada más. Ouran ni los personajes me pertenecen…

Obsesión Salió del tercer salón de música totalmente enojado, exasperado, azotando la puerta de sobremanera… 

-¿Qué se cree?, ¿Piénsa que voy a estar aguantándolo?-

Un jóven de cabellos anaranjados hiba refunfuñando y apretando los puños hasta que un mano que se posó en su hombro le impidió seguir su camino.

¿??: Kaoru…¿Qué te pasa?

Kaoru: ¿Ehh?, (Dijo volteándo para encontrarse con el rostro de su gemelo) Nada, solo…quiero tomar un poco de aire (dijo finjiendo una sonrisa)

Hikaru: ¿Esperas que te crea?, parecías enojado…

FLASH BACK

_Un chico pelirojo abrazaba efusivamente a una chica vestida de hombre.._

_Hikaru: Haruhi, ¿Por qué no vas hoy a nuestra mansión?, nos podemos divertir mucho sabes, ¿verdad Kaoru?_

_Kaoru: Ajá… (decía tomándo un sorbo de su té y sin poner mucho interés)_

_Hikaru: ¿Lo vés?, ¿Qué dices?_

_Tamaki: ¡¡¡Hija mía!!!, ella no aceptará su popuesta!!!, ¿¿¿o sí???_

_Haruhi: Claro que no Tamaki-sempai ¬¬u_

_Haruhi: T-T ¿¿¿NO???_

_Haruhi: Hikaru-kun no pued,o tengo debéres que hacer, no como ustedes, yo si tengo responsabilidades ¬¬_

_Hikaru: Demo…_

_Kaoru: Hikaru, ya dijo que no puede…_

_Hikaru: (haciendo caso omiso al comentario de su hermano) Haruhi, anda, vámos, ¿Qué debéres tiénes que hacer?, yo mándo a alguien a que los haga por ti, nee? n-n_

_Kaoru: Hikaru, no seas tan insistente, ya dijo…oye, ¿me estás haciéndo caso?_

_Hikaru: (De nuevo sin ponerle atención) ¡¡¡Acepta, acepta!!!_

_Kaoru: ¿Hikaru? Ey!! ¬¬_

_Hikaru: Haruhi!!!, dime que quiéres que haga para que aceptes…_

_Haruhi: Nada Hikaru-kun, y ya me tengo qu ir_

_Hikaru: (Aferrándose a su brazo) Vámos, nee?_

_Tamaki: (tratándo de despegar a Hikaru de su Haruhi) Ya dijo que no, házle caso a Kaoru, él si que no es insistente, toma su ejemplo y vete con él!!!_

_De pronto se oyé un fuerte sonido que parecía el de una puerta cerrarse fuertemente…_

_Hikaru: (Reaccionando) ¿Kaoru?_

_Y así hikaru se dispuso a seguir a su hermano._

FIN FLASH BACK

-No puédo decirle que estaba enojado por que me ignoró, pensaría que estaba celoso de Haruhi, aunque…si lo estaba, y si se enterara de eso descubriría mis sentimientos hacia él, aunque es un poco tonto x.x en fin por ahora será mejor dejar así las cosas- pensaba Kaoru

Hikaru: ¿Y bien?, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

Kaoru; (suspirándo) ah, Baka, tengo sueño y ya quiero llegar a casa para descansar y no pensaba esperarte así que decidí salir primero

Hikaru: Pero si tu siempre me esperas, ¿Estás seguro que no pasa nada?

Kaoru: Seguro, ya te dije, no te esperé por que tenía sueño así que me adelanté, pero ya no importa, vámonos.. (Dijo tomándo su mano para que caminara)

El trayecto de regreso a casa en la limosina fué tenso, ninguno hablaba, Hikaru solo pensaba y Kaoru se limitó a mirar el paisaje hasta que llgaron…

Kaoru: ¿No piensas bajar?

Hikaru: ¿Eh? (Por pensar no había caído en cuenta que ya habían llegado, así que se dispuso a salir y alcanzar a su hermano)

Kaoru ¿En qué pensabas?

Hikaru: En nada importante

Kaoru: En Haruhi, ¿no?

Hikaru: (le miró sorprendido) ¿Haruhi?, ¿Por qué tendría que pensar en ella?

Kaoru: Pues simple, por que estas obsesionado con ella (dijo levantándo las manos y cerrándo los ojos, como si fuéra lo más obvio del mundo)

Al oír la contestaión de Kaoru, Hikaru paró en seco, dejándo impresionado a Kaoru, -¿Acaso dije algo malo?, solo la verdad ¿no?- pensaba Kaoru.

Hikaru: Tu…, ¿tu…de verdad cres que estoy obsesionado con ella?…

Kaoru: Yo…, yo no quise decir eso…

Hikaru: Eso fué lo que dijiste, dime ¿de verdad lo cres?

Kaoru: Ya…ya olvídalo (decía mientras retomaba el paso con la intención de que Hikaru hiciese lo mismo pero no lo hizo), vámos, fué solo un comentario…

Hikaru: Te hize una pregunta

Hikaru lucía realmente serio, era raro verlo así, mientras que Kaoru parecía nervioso y desesperado.

Kaoru: Te dije que lo olvidaras!!!, con tigo no se puede!!! (dijo al mismo tiempo que se alejaba)

Hikaru:…Kaoru…, ¿estoy obsesionado?

La reacción que tuvo Hikaru cuando dijo aquello realmente no se la esperaba, ¿Qué tenía de malo?, sólo dijo la verdad y además era broma, para molestarlo, pero resultó todo lo contrario, él esperaba un: "Si, ¿No es lindísima?", o un "Ahora que lo mencionas no pude convencerla de que viniera", o ya de plano "Es que es taaaaan Kawaii",

Pero nada de so, ni siquiera algo parecido, la situación en la que se vió envuelto lo tensó y lo único que atinó a hacer fué huir, en lugar de enfrentar la situación y decir lo que realmente sentía.

Kaoru: Soy un tonto, ¿Por qué no decirle a Hikaru de una vez lo que pienso? (dijo mientras cerraba los ojos para relajarse más, yacía acostado en una banca de su enorme jardín)

-¿Y en qué piensas?-

Kaoru: (levantándose instantáneamente) Hikaru!!!, a esté ¿Qué haces aquí?

Hikaru: Vine a pensar un poco en lo que me dijiste.

Kaoru: Ah, en eso, te dije que lo olvidarás…

Hikaru: Lo sé. Y traté, pero sabes, no pude, y dime ¿Qué es lo que piensas que no pudiste decirme?

Kaoru: (Nervioso y pasándo su mano detrás de su nuca) etto, ¿A qué te refiéres?

Hikaru: ¬¬

Kaoru: Ya, ya sé jeje n-nU

Hikaru: ¿Y bien?

Kaoru: ¿De verdad quiéres saberlo?

Hikaru: Si, dime

Kaoru: Pues es con respecto a Haruhi…

Hikaru: ¿Es con respecto a lo de antes, sobre la "obsesión"?

Kaoru: jeje, si n-nU

Hikaru: Antes de que me digas, respóndeme la pregunta que te hize antes acerca de eso?, es importante que seas sincero.

Kaoru: (-qué bueno que lo preguntó así será más fácil- pensaba Kaoru) Bien, sí, si creo que tiénes una obcesión más que obvia hacia ella, y ¿Por qué lo creo?, lógicamente se nota, cualquiera podría afirmártelo, estás tooooooodo el santo día detrás de ella, no la dejas ni un rato, siempre abrazándola y platicándo con ella, ofreciéndole a hacer sus debéres, y si no estás con ella siempre es que Haruhi ésto, que Haruhi lo otro, que ya quiero ver a Haruhi, ¡¡¡Cualquiera en su sano juicio pensaría igual que yo!!! (terminó de decir Kaoru cansado y exaltado)

Hikaru: O-O Y-ya…ya veo…

Kaoru: y eso es lo que pienso n-n pero no tomes en cuenta mis comentarios, quizá estoy alucinando,…o eres tú el que alucina con ella (lo ultimo lo dijo casi en un susurro)

Hikaru: ¿o soy yo el que, qué? ¬¬U

Kaoru: Jeje, nada n-nU

Hikaru: (Adoptando una postura seria) Kaoru, es verdad, tiénes razón, pero no estoy obcesionado con ella.

Kaoru: No te entiendo, ¿Cómo si tengo razón pero no?

Hikaru: Es cierto todo lo que dijiste, pero no es obsesión, yo la quiero…

Kaoru: Ya lo sé!!!, no lo quiero escuchar, ya estoy harto, ya se, ya sé que ella es diferente y que por eso te gusta, que la quiéres, ya lo sé!!!

(Kaoru gritaba ya desesperado sacándo todo lo que tenía dentro, y parádo sin ningún movimiento dejándo caer dolorosas lágrimas pero sin limpiarlas) Por eso la dejaste entrar a "nuestro", "nuestro mundo", no digas nada, no digas que la quiéres y ya no me necesitas!!!

Kaoru lloraba desconsoladamente, mientras que Hikaru sentía como algo atravesaba su corazón, se sentía demasiado fatal, lo único que atinó a hacer fué abrazarlo.

Kaoru: (aún apretándo fuértemente sus ojos y derramándo demasiadas lágrimas, pero ahora más tranquilo y hablando despacio, casi en susurrus que sólo Hikaru escuchaba) No…lo…digas, no lo…digas…

Hikaru: (apretándo fuértemente a Kaoru) Kaoru, Kaoru tranquilo, kaoru…, no me dejaste terminar, yo quiéro a Haruhi, y mucho, por las rezones que tú ya dijiste, pero la obsesión no es hacia ella, es hacia otra persona…

Kaoru: (Aún con algunas lágrimas en los ojos y aferrándose a Hikaru) Entonces, ¿quíen es esa persona?

Hikaru: Yo…, primero déjame explicarte algo, yo sentía hacia esa persona algo prohibido, algo que pensaba estaba mal. Por eso me refugié en Haruhi, pensé que así me olvidaría de ese sentimiento, de esa obsesión hacia…ti

Kaoru: ¿A…a mi? (Apenas alcanzó a pronunciar un tanto sorprendido)

Hikaru: Si, ese sentimiento que tengo hacia ti está mal, y no sabía que pensarías de mí, tu hermano, si te lo decía, pero lamento haberme alejado tanto, pensé que así sería mejor, pero no resultó, no podia dejar de pensar y sentirlo…

Kaoru: ¿Por eso…?

Hikaru: Si, por eso te pregunté si creías que era obcesión, si lo creías de una vez confesaría mis sentimientos, por eso era tan importante que me respondiéras…

Kaoru: Yo, lo siénto, es que pensé que aceptarías que te gustaba, y si lo hacías mi mundo se hubiéra venido a bajo, por que…por que…te amo…

Hikaru: Kaoru, yo también, eres lo más importante en mi vida…

Dijo Hikaru al mismo tiempo que tomaba el rostro de Kaoru y lo acercaba delicadamente al suyo, sus labios quedarón casi rozándose, y susurró una palabras antes de depositar un dulze y muy tierno beso que duró una eternidad para ellos, algo mágico, difícil de describir, era perderse en el cielo _juntos_, solo ellos, al fin y al cabo era su mundo, sólo de ellos.

Hikaru: Kaoru, eres mi única "obsesión", te amo…

Kaoru: Hikaru, tú también eres mi "obcesión", y yo te amo más…

Hikaru: ¬¬ no, yo te amo más…

Kaoru: ¬¬ ¿A qué te refiéres?, claro que yo más…

Y bueno el caso es que los dos se aman inménsamente. Y desde ese día dos jóvenes, idénticos pero diferéntes a la vez, no reprimían su amor, su único y especial amor, ya nada ni nadie importaba, ni lo que dijesen o pensasen, ellos se amaban y era lo que importaba…

Owari 

Honestamente espero que les haya gustado, me constó un poco de trabajo hacerlo, le puse mucho sentimiento TT-TT, y si lo leyeron y les gusto tómense un pequeo minuto de su valioso tiempo y déjenme un oh gran y poderoso "review" !!! x.x etto, si bueno onegai, y si no les gusto ta,bién, para ver que tuvo mal, vale?, bueno pues nos vemos, bye bye.


End file.
